Shogun: The Sho
Shogun: The Sho is an animated TV series loosely based on the film series started with Shogun and based around characters adapted from users on LMMCU Wiki. Plot The users of LMMCU learn that they are demigods, and must learn how to control their abilities while also being lead by Red Shogun in battles against immortal deities and fearsome monsters. Cast *Sensei Yang (Legacy of Neptune) *Red Shogun - Red Shogun (Son of Mars) *Ininjago - iNinja (Legacy of Minerva) *Skylanderlord3 - Sky (Son of Jupiter) *PixelFox666 - Pixel Fox (Hunter of Diana) *ShadeTheNarwhal - Shade (Son of Minerva) *Trailblazer101 - Trail Blazer (Son of Apollo) *RealGameTime - GameTime (Son of Vulcan) *Thefunstreamer - Fun (Legacy of Hecate) *Searingjet - Searingjet (Legacy of Mars) *Kiddiecraft - Kiddie (Son of Nike) *AD744 - Ades (Son of Pluto) *PeaceableKingdom - Peace (Legacy of Pluto) *Trigger Happy the Gremlin - Trigger (Legacy of Mars) *TrueArenaOneOneOne - Anthony M. (Son of Hecate) *TrojanFromTheFuture - Trojan (Son of Saturn) *The MariposaLass'93 - Mariposa L'ass (Daughter of Venus) *Xsizter - Xsizter Erson (Legacy of Vulcan) Episodes Season One *01. Welcome to Demigod Academy **A diverse group of teens learn of their mysterious pasts and must band together to fend off evil in their homeland. *02. Thorn Apart From Within **As the Team is struggling in their training, Red Shogun and Searingjet are at odds between who is better fit to lead the Team. Meanwhile, mysterious forces of darkness have awakened from the Black Lagoon, and bring the fight straight to Macedonia City. *03. Evil Shows His (or Her) Face **After cleaning up the mess from the Black Lagoon, a new foe has arrived to threaten Macedonia City, putting everything the Team holds dear into the balance. *04. Nether Again **In order to discover the secret identity of their new foe, Ades leads the Team to venture into the deep, dark depths of the Underworld to find an ancient book known as the Darkhold, which legends tell, can unmask any forces of darkness. *05. All Howl's Eve **After escaping the Underworld and losing a friend in the process, the Team is then lead by Trail Blazer to find Pixel Fox and the Hunters of Diana to aid them at returning home to the Monastery. But not everything goes as planned when a full blood moon rises in the night sky. *06. Home, Sweet Home **Returning to the Monastery, the Team finally gets their long awaited rest and relaxation. But all that ends when Macedonica City is attacked by hordes of darkness, and the only one who can help them is Sky's father. *07. Gold Rush **After saving Macedonia City once again, the Team grows careless and unwittingly allows the Master Bolt to fall into the hands of their enemies, who use the weapon as an infinite power source for their massive mining drill. Will the Team be able to dismantle the drill before it hits the Earth's core, or is Macedonia City and the world in for a big bang? *08. Return to the Black Lagoon **As the Team makes their final attempts to defeat the forces of darkness from conquering all of Macedonia, their adventure brings them back to where it all started, the Black Lagoon, to find the final dark relic. *09. Dark Reign, Part I **Part one of two, the Team must put aside their differences and band together to overthrow the forces of darkness from Macedonia. *10. Dark Reign, Part II **Part two of two, in order to rid the world of darkness for good, the Team must unite with some untrustworthy allies - the Olympians. Season Two *11. TBA **TBA Trivia *The show is non-canon to the Shogun films but has some of the same characters and events. *The show was inspired by and takes elements from The LEGO Blazer Movie. **The show also takes elements from LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Category:Upcoming Category:Shatara Studios Category:Animation Category:TV shows Category:Shogun: The Sho Category:Action Adventure Category:TV-PG Category:Red Shogun